Not as Grim
by ForgottenFables
Summary: During a mission to stop the Guys in White from destroying the Ghost Zone, Danny is stuck in a ghost portal as it explodes, thus sending him to another world entirely. How with the Phantom react to the soulless creatures that wonder the land and what will he do when the Huntsmen come looking for answers? *Title could change if someone suggests a better one.*
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing, not the characters, the space where this story exists, or even the eyes that you are using to read it. This is for entertainment purposes only, no money involved.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

"They've reached sector G4! Phantom and his cohort have broken through to... ahhh!" The government hired ghost hunter shouted in panic into his radio before a furry black claw with green nails slashed the phone out of his hand and pinned him to a wall. "No, please, I have a wife and child..." The Guy in White agent begged as the large, black, wolf ghost dressed in a green hoodie and jogging pants snarled in his face.

"Funny, so do I." An echoing voice said and floating above the wolf was a figure that any agent would know. 'Phantom', or Danny Fenton, a half ghost who was well known throughout the world after he led the project to save it from the Disasteroid. He was considered to be a class eight spectral entity, one of the most powerful beings in existence, due to his human like ability to adapt to his surrounding, his ghostly power, and resistance to damage. His white hair and glowing green eyes were also known throughout the world, and almost every government in the world feared him after what had happened with Vlad Masters, another half ghost. And to make sure that nothing like the Disasteroid ever happened again, they were reactivating Project Exorcist, a plan to destroy the Ghost Zone.

"Where is she?" Phantom asked, his green eyes blazing even brighter.

"We... they have her in block W1, down the hall and to the left." The agent said fearing the sharp claws that were dangerously close to his throat.

"Thanks for the info. I suggest you go home if you want to live through the day. Come on Wulf, lets go," Phantom said, flying down in the direction that the man had instructed. Three more agents rushed into the block and Danny blasted them down with a heavy ghost ray. A week ago, he would have never used such a strong attack on a human, but he had learned not to treat the agents of the GIW like humans. Not after they killed his parents to steal the family ghost portal. Danny had managed to get his older sister and best friends to the safety of the Ghost Zone, but the monsters of the GIW had taken something important. "Don't worry Dani, your daddy's coming," Danny muttered as he and Wulf reached the research room.

Wulf clawed through the ten inch anti-ghost door it was butter. After all, his claws could rip through the fabric of dimensional space, something like a door was nothing to him. The sciences gazed in numb horror as Phantom floated in.

He saw his own daughter laying on a lab table, strapped down and with dozens of cuts and needles in her. Splotches of red and green colored her normally black hair and her sharp blue eyes were dimmed from the drugs. "Daddy," She whispered as she saw Danny. Rage pumped through Danny's veins as he lifted a hand before vaporizing the scientists for what they had done to his daughter.

Danny and Wulf cut Dani free and Danny held his daughter to his chest. "Don't worry, Dani, you're safe now. I won't let them touch you again," Danny whispered to the little girl.

"I knew you would come for me, Daddy," Dani whispered, before falling asleep. Danny was only fifteen, but he still felt responsible for his five year old daughter. Dani was a clone made from Danny's DNA using an egg that was created out of ecto-materials. But Danny didn't care about any of that. To him, Dani was family. To him, she was his daughter.

"They've reached subject P02! Hurry, we can't let them escape!" Shouts came from beyond the shredded door.

Phantom handed the injured girl over to Wulf, "Wulf, I need you to take her home for me," Danny said as he turned to the door.

"But what of you, friend?" Wulf asked with his broken English.

"I need to destroy their ghost portal. As long as it still exists everyone is in danger," Danny said but he gave his old friend a sad grin. "I have to do this, so that everyone can be safe... but if I die... take care of Dani for me," The young hero said.

Wulf looked torn, but finally nodded before tearing a hole in space and flying through with the girl in hand, the gate closing quickly behind him. "Subject P02 got away!" One of the GIW shouted, having seen what happened.

"Doesn't matter, get Phantom, now!" Another shouted as they all pointed their guns at Phantom.

Phantom put up a green barrier between them their blasters' shots just bounced off. "You bastards think you can take me!? Think again!" Danny shouted, before releasing a blast of energy that burned all of the agents and launched them back. Danny jumped over them and flew through the building.

He knew where the portal was. It was almost as if the swirling gateway to Ghost Zone was a part of him, the birth place of his powers. It didn't take long for him to find it; the last man made gateway to the Ghost Zone. "After this is gone, everyone will be safe," Danny whispered as he grabbed onto the ecto-filtrator and began to overload it with his powers.

"He's trying to destroy the Ghost Portal, stop him!" An agent shouted. Danny felt a flare of pain run through his body as he finished his work.

"Ahhh!" Danny shouted as he staggered, seeing about twenty agents with heavy weaponry pointed at him. The one in front was holding a remote of some kind.

"We figured you would try to destroy the last working gate, Phantom. So we booby-trapped this entire room against ghosts. A piece of ectoplasmic scum like you should have been vaporized instantly, but I guess your human half is making it harder to destroy you," An agent said, grinning, "But it's only making you suffer longer, just like you deserve."

Danny managed to stand straight and face them. "Well then, I guess this is the last time I'll be seeing any of you. So let me just say... have fun in hell," Danny said before falling backwards into the Ghost Portal, several of the agents' weapons firing on him, some actually managing to hit. Danny felt his skin being torn apart by the blasts as he entered the portal, but before he was all the way through the slip space, the ghost portal's filtrator over loaded and the whole thing exploded, killing the GIW agents and throwing Danny into a different dimensional slip stream and off to another world.

* * *

><p>"Look at all the flowers, mommy!" March cheered as the five year old faunus ran into the flowerbed in a small clearing in the forest near their village. March Usagi had short chocolate brown hair and red eyes. Like most faunus she had a clear visible animal like trait- she had rabbit ears that flopped down and covered her more human ones.<p>

"Don't run off too far, March. We're just gathering some tree sap and then we'll be going back home, okay? I don't want you to be gobbled up by a Grimm," March's mother, May, shouted to her baby girl. May had the same brown hair as her daughter, though hers was much longer, and instead of having rabbit ears, May had goat horns growing out of her head.

"I wouldn't worry too much, dear," January said to his wife, "we've never had any Grimm attacks in this area before, so it should be safe. And besides, I think the Grimm would just get sick from our little March's positive attitude." January had naturally wild gray hair and dark eyes to go with his own pair of rabbit ears that stuck straight up on his head.

March had moved along to the edge of the clearing before she stopped and screamed, shocking both parents and sending them running towards their baby girl. March was running as fast as she could, but a Beowolf was sprinting after her. A fifteen foot tall black creature with a wolf-like head and long monkey-like arms tipped in white claws, the white mask-like shell that covered its face showed no hint of true life. January and May were horrified as they pulled out guns, but they were no Huntsmen, and they didn't know how to fight Grimm.

March stumbled and fell to the ground in her haste to get away from the monster. The Grimm took it's chance and leaped at the girl. March screamed, "Help me!"

There was a loud yelp and the world went still. March turned back towards the Grimm to find a human boy standing between her and the Grimm. He looked around fifteen years old, with black hair. His body was covered in cuts and burns that seemed to give off a greenish glow. He was holding a long icy spike in both hands and had skewered the Beowolf straight through its throat.

The boy pushed the Grimm to the side, letting go of the icicle in the process. The Grimm's body quickly started to fall apart and evaporate. "Are you alright?" The boy asked, turning to March. The little faunus girl was stunned, she had never seen a human before and she had always heard bad things about them, and yet one had appeared out of nowhere and saved her. She nodded, not taking her eyes off of the boy's own blue eyes. "That's... good..." The boy muttered, collapsing to one knee. He was breathing heavily and his eyes were unfocused, but he pulled himself up and walked off towards a large pine tree, where he leaned against the bark and closed his eyes.

January grabbed March's hand. "March dear, we have to go back to the village right now," The father said urgently.

"But what about the boy?" March asked as her father pulled her away.

"He's human, March, human's aren't allowed in the village. Leave him," May said she gathered their things, "Grimm like that one live in packs, we need to hurry back to the village immediately and warn the elder."

"No! We can't just leave him here!" March shouted and tried to pull away from her father but she was quickly dragged away. As she left the clearing she could see the boy watching her with a sad smile on his face as he waved goodbye.

* * *

><p>March was finding it hard to understand the chatter of the adults in the village square. She was still trying to figure it out when the elder, a silver haired faunus with a long beard and bushy tail, called for order. "Quiet everyone," His rich voice rang through the room bringing silence in it's wake, "January, you say that your family came into contact with one of the Grimm at the northern edge of the village?"<p>

"Yes, elder, we were going there to gather sap from the trees when one came out of the woods and attacked our daughter," January explained respectfully to the elder.

The elder sighed, "This truly is grim news. It seems that the Grimm are starting to be dawn here to our village. We will need to prepare to move our settlement and start over."

"We're going to move again, mommy?" March asked, holding onto her mother's dress.

"Yes sweetie, we are," May said patting the girl's head. It hadn't been the first time since March's birth that they had moved due to Grimm. The Grimm only had one purpose, they were creatures of destruction that were drawn to sentient creatures and their settlements. They did not eat, they did not sleep, they did not feel, and only the oldest of Grimm ever thought of anything more complicated than attacking the human or faunus in front of them. So whenever a Grimm pack got too close to their settlement, they packed up and ran away before they could be attacked.

It was true that there were four great cities that were protected from the Grimm by Huntsmen and Huntresses, but the small band of faunus had avoided such places for over five generations due to the way that faunus were treated by the humans that ran the cities; they were treated as nothing more than animals and subjected to cruelty and slavery. Living outside of the cities was dangerous, but at least they were free. Though if they had stayed in contact with the outside world, they would have found that a war had happened since then and that slavery was outlawed, so even if the faunus were not treated as 'equals' in the city, they had their freedom and rights.

"But what about that boy?" March asked, still thinking about the boy that saved her life.

"Boy? What boy?" The elder asked, hearing the little girl's comment.

The parents exchanged glances. "When the Grimm attacked, a... a human stepped in the way and killed it," January said rubbing his knuckles. The people in the village became rigid at the word 'human'.

"A human... was it a Huntsman?" The elder asked.

"I... I don't know... he seemed rather young, only a teenager," January said.

"By the dust, a human and Grimm showing up on the same day," One of the women of the village commented.

"I doubt it is just a coincidence. That human boy probably led them right to us," A man spat.

"Yet another reason to move the village, but we must be even more careful not to leave a trail, lest the humans come and take us all away in our sleep." The elder said.

"But he saved me from the Grimm!" March yelled, not understanding why everyone was acting so badly towards the boy that saved her.

"That is just one of those games that the humans use," The elder spat, "You stupid child. You are falling right into his hands."

"Where is the human know?" Someone else asked.

"He... he was heavily injured whenever we first saw him," May said clasping a hand over March's mouth, "After he killed the Grimm, he collapsed against a tree. I would suspect that he has bled to death by now."

March's eyes widened with horror at the thought of the boy dead, but the others in the village seemed to be giving sighs of relief.

"Then get some rest tonight. Tomorrow we will pack up and leave."

"But mommy, shouldn't we help that boy? We can't just let him die," March asked back at the Usagi house; the last night the family would ever be staying in it. Her mother and father were already packing.

"No March, we never interact with humans. This is something you will understand when you are older," May said before pushing her child into her room, "Now go to sleep. We have a big day tomorrow."

But March did not go to sleep. She waited until she could hear her mother and father's shallow snores in her rabbit ears before climbing out of bed and grabbing some bandages and apples. Then she carefully opened up the front door and headed out into the night to try and help the boy that saved her life. She wouldn't find out until later that it was this act of selflessness that ultimately saved her life.


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing, not the characters, the space where this story exists, or even the eyes that you are using to read it. This is for entertainment purposes only, no money involved.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Danny Phantom was actually pretty calm given everything that had happened. He was leaning up against the same tree he'd been leaning against when the odd bunny-eared girl had left with her parents, and was looking up at the night sky. The moon was broken; as if someone had blown half of it outwards from the inside.

"Either the idiots in White decided to unleash that payload they had saved for the Ghost Zone onto the moon, or I'm not in Kansas anymore," Danny mumbled to himself. He couldn't say that he was thrilled about having been sent to another world, one that seemed to have its own monster population and ungrateful people with animal ears, with no understanding of how to get back, but he wasn't all that upset about it either.

After all, he had been injured to the point where he should have been dead. The only thing that saved him was dumb luck and the fact that none of the GIW could aim a gun to save their lives.

Danny had protected his friends and what was left of his family and the Ghost Zone and human world were safe. So all he needed to do was find a way back eventually. Wulf would take good care of Dani and Jazz; they were strong enough to make it until he found a way to return to them. So for now he was mainly focused on trying to heal his wounds - a process that drained his energy reserves and bored him to tears. In truth the only thing that was really annoying him was how ugly the broken moon made the otherwise perfect night sky look.

Noticing a quiet rustling sound in some bushes on the other side of the field, Danny focused his perception on the area and noticed a small soul, the soul of a normal creature. It wasn't one of the monster; those, he quickly noticed, lacked a soul. He'd killed a few of them that tried to pass him in the direction that the small family had gone earlier, they never seemed to attack Danny himself though, they circled around him as if contemplating it, but they always tried to move on. Danny didn't know if they were just uninterested in him, or if they somehow felt like he was out of their league, even in his injured state.

But the movement in the bushes continued and a small being came out. Danny looked at it and his natural night vision flickered the creature into focus. It was the girl, the one that he had saved from one of the monsters earlier. The first monster he had killed and had started his trend of killing them. After all, not having a soul wasn't a good enough reason to kill something. But, if their kind attacked children on sight, then that was a perfectly good reason.

The rabbit girl moved slowly towards Danny, seemingly prepared to bolt like the rabbit she was at the first sign of trouble. "Mr. Human Boy Person, are you still alive?" She whispered.

Danny chuckled at the unusual name the girl had given him, causing her to jump before he responded, "I'm still kicking. But shouldn't you be in bed? It's too late for a girl your age to be out and about."

"I... I just wanted to make sure you were alright," The girl said before revealing some bandages and a couple apples, "I brought you some bandages for your scratches. And some food, if you're hungry."

Danny smiled. "Thank you," he said as he picked up one of the apples. It was much better than Danny had hoped for. Apples were a symbol of death's power, just as much as they were a symbol of life. He found that apples recharged his powers much faster than any other food or drink.

The girl was staring at him. "Are you really human?" She asked, sounding curious, "The adults in my village always told me that humans were cruel and selfish people who would hurt me for being a faunus. But you don't seem that way at all."

Danny paused and thought about it for a moment. "They aren't exactly right, but they aren't wrong either," Danny said, confusing the girl a little, "It's true that there are some bad humans out there that do mean things to people who are different than them. But there are also humans that don't care about things like what you are and would be your friend regardless."

"How can they be both?" The girl asked.

"Well... do you have dogs in your village?" Danny asked.

"No, but we have cats," The girl offered.

"Ok then, you know how some cats are really tame and will let you pet them and hold them, but some try to scratch you if you get too close?" Danny asked, and the girl nodded, "Humans are the same way. Some are nice and some aren't, and some will be mean at first but then warm up to you. I bet there area few... faunus that are the same way," Danny said using the word that he had heard the girl use to describe herself.

"Oh, I think I get it," The girl said, smiling. Then she noticed some shiny objects at Danny's side. Danny followed her gaze down to a small stack of knives that he had fashioned out of ice. Each was a foot and a half long, four inches wide, and curved ever so slightly. Weapons to be used against the creatures.

He picked one up, holding it loosely by the blade and held the handle out for the girl. "You want to see it?" He asked, she nodded slowly, "Alright, just be careful, it's pretty sharp and cold."

She reached out and gasped as he fingers wrapped around handle.

"It's so cold," She giggled, "What's it made out of?"

"It's ice," Danny said, chuckling at the girl's reaction.

"Ice? I've never seen ice before. I thought it had to be really cold out to have ice," The girl said excitedly, "The village has to keep a low technology level to avoid attracting the Grimm. Or at least that's what the elder says."

"Really? You've never seen real ice before?" Danny asked, a little surprised.

The girl shook her head.

"Then I guess you've never seen snow either, huh?"

Again, she shook her head.

"Alright then, close your eyes," Danny said, smiling.

She hesitated but she closed them anyway.

Danny swept a glowing blue hand towards the clearing, "Alright, you can open them now."

The girl opened her eyes and gasped, breath taken at the now snow-white area.

"Wow, is that..."

She tried, but the words got lost as she walked forward and touched it, shivering at the cold between her fingers, "I didn't know humans could make snow."

Danny chuckled. "Most can't. I'm a very special kind of human," Danny said, "So what's your name kid? I can't thank you properly if I don't know your name."

The little girl grinned widely, "I'm March, March Usagi."

"March, huh? Well March, I'm Danny Phantom, thanks for the food," He thanked her, smiling.

"Danny?" March asked, confused, "That's a weird name." Danny was a little surprised that the girl found his first name weird instead if his last.

"Well, you can call me Phantom if you want." Danny said.

"Can I really?" March asked.

"Go ahead. Almost everyone does," Danny shrugged as he finished the last of the apples, "But you really should be going back home. Maybe I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah!" March cheered, grinning. Then she remembered that her village was moving.

"But my village is moving tomorrow to get away from the Grimm," She mumbled.

"Well, I guess I'll just have to visit you before you leave then," Danny said before getting up from the tree, "Come on. I'll take you home right now. It isn't safe for someone as young as you are to be running around alone."

"Are you really okay to be moving?" March asked, surprised.

"I'm fine, those apples you brought really did the trick," Danny grinned, "Come on, we can talk on the way."

* * *

><p>Danny walked alongside March towards March's village. March asked a lot of questions, but Danny's answers only confused her. She had never even imagined half of the things that Danny had told her. Most of them seemed like something out of a fairy tale to her, except that the endings didn't seem very happy.<p>

"We're getting close to my village now," March said happily, but then halted in her tracks with her rabbit ears twitching.

"What's the matter?" Danny asked the little faunus.

"I hear something..." March whispered.

There was movement in a bush to their right and a large black boar with a white mask-like plate over its face came barreling out of the bushes and straight at March, who fell back in shock. But before the boar-like Grimm could reach her, Danny grabbed March and pulled her out of the Grimm's path before taking one of the ice knives and sliding it into the eye hole of the Grimm's mask.

The Grimm squealed and turned to the pair. It hesitated for a moment, as if confused, before changing again. It started to roll, trying to run the two over, but as they moved to the side its back quills became stuck in a tree. Danny drove another knife into its stomach and after another squeal of pain, the boar disappeared into a puff of black smoke.

"Are you alright, March?" Danny asked the little girl as he quickly looked over her for injuries, keeping his eyes and ears peeled for other attackers. Yet again the Grimm creatures didn't seem to target him, they were more interested in the little girl.

"I'm alright." March said a little shaken. "But... they're so close to the village. And I can still hear it... I can still hear something smashing things. Mommy, Daddy!" March screamed and bolted towards her village.

"March wait, don't go alone!" Danny shouted, running after the girl as fast as he could.

March burst into the clearing that had been made for the small village and her heart sank into her heels. Dozens of Grimm were destroying the village, jumping on roofs, ripping off doors and smashing windows. That is, the ones that didn't have their teeth buried inside a dead faunus.

March nearly gagged, but instead ran straight past them in the hope that she would find her own house untouched in all the carnage. The Grimm were too distracted in their fit of destruction to even notice the girl as she moved past them. If March had taken even a moment to think, she might have noticed that she couldn't hear any cries of resistance.

She reached her house and a whole wall had been smashed in. She went into the house and saw her mother and father... underneath two large bear-like Grimm.

"Mommy, Daddy!" She cried out, not thinking about her own safety. The Grimm's heads shot up and they turned to face the little girl. Blood dripped from their mouths as they moved towards her.

Daggers of ice flew through the air and buried themselves in the throats of Ursas, turning them to a cloud of smoke in seconds.

"March!" Danny shouted as he moved to the girl's side, "March are you alright?"

The girl didn't respond. Danny followed her eyes to the lifeless bodies of March's parents, torn completely open.

March fell to her knees by her parents and sobbed, Danny standing behind her, unsure of how to could help. But the sounds of movement brought him back to reality. What seemed like every Grimm in the entire village was circling the house. A giant snake, two huge scorpions, a massive bird and nearly three dozen wolves had been drawn in by the despair in the cries of the innocent girl.

Five of the wolves rushed forward, wanting to be the first ones to get to the small child whose despair had caught their attention. But as they got closer, a shockwave of green energy blasted them all back, killing them in the process. March looked up as the bodies of the Grimm started to fade.

It wasn't until she wiped the tears out of her eyes that she noticed the bright light coming from behind her. She turned around to see Danny standing over her, only he looked different. His torn clothes were replaced by a black jumpsuit, his hair was a pure white, and his eyes had turned a deadly shade of green. White light edflickered off his body as he stood protectively over her.

"Phantom?" March whispered, amazed.

"I told you March, I'm a special kind of human,," Danny said, glancing down at her.

"Take all the time you need to grieve. I won't let them reach you."

Then the ground shook beneath them as what looked like a sixty foot tall mammoth Grimm came into view of the house.

"The world can never go easy on me, can it," Danny grumbled before getting to work on the small army around them.

Danny made three clones of himself to guard March from the smaller Grimm while he focused his attacks on the bigger ones. The snake tried to push past him towards the girl but a strong kick to the head quickly got its attention. The snake was fast and Danny had a hard time dodging its lunges, but after a few attempts he got a clean shot on one of its eyes, causing the creature to reel back in pain long enough for him to get a strong blast in on the bottom of its neck that burnt a hole in its spine, killing the snake.

Next was one of the scorpions. They seemed to have realized that Danny was a threat to them and that they needed to take him down first. They had yet to realize that they should have just turned and ran. Danny flew up into the air to get away from the claws and tails before raining down ectoblasts on them. But their harder shells seemed to resist being blasted so easily.

"Stubborn, huh," Danny grumbled as he charged up a bigger blast that knocked one of the scorpion's tails completely off. But before he could finish the job the bird dove at him and he had to dive to the side to avoid being eaten. Danny glared at the bird as it came back around and he put his hands together. He formed a small ice crystal and pumped it full of power until it was glowing like a green star. Then as the bird came at him with its mouth wide open he threw the crystal into its mouth before dodging to the side.

Danny grinned before snapping his figures. The built up energy exploded outwards and the bird's stomach expanded before it popped like an over-inflated balloon.

But Danny had taken too long: the Goliath had arrived, crushing the injured, bussized scorpion underneath its foot.

"Dang, it's even bigger up close," Danny remarked, wide eyed, "But you shall not pass!"

Danny roared and the sound became deafening, so intense that it became a visible force, a pulsating green light that flowed through the air. The smaller Grimm were reduced to smoke instantly and the remaining scorpion was blasted away, falling into pieces as it went. The Goliath tried to stand its ground, but the scream was slowly peeling away the shell over its head.

But Danny couldn't keep up the attack for long, not while maintaining the clones he had made to protect March from the other sides. His voice died before the Goliath was destroyed. The Goliath seemed to understand that Danny was weakened by his own attack and started to push forward again.

"Look up."

The Goliath didn't seem to understand the statement, so it didn't see the fifteen foot long icicle fall from the sky and smash into its weakened head plate, impaling it straight through the head and down to the ground. He'd had one of his clones fly above the beast and drop a giant icicle on it from a thousand feet in the air.

Dissolving the clones he returned to March. "You alright March?" He asked, kneeling down in front of the girl.

She pointed up at him, "Your ears..."

Danny blinked in confusion before reaching up to the top of his head. His eyes widened as he felt two canine ears that had definitely not been there before. He also felt something waving about behind him and looked back to see a furry, white tail. The only think he could think was, 'Huh!?'

* * *

><p><strong>These first two chapters are something I wrote in around three hours the other day, just because. It seriously took more time to read it than it took to write it.<strong>

**The Grimm don't attack Danny on sight because they can't figure out what he is. And like the Grimm, ghosts are creatures of despair and destruction.**

**His animal ears and tail are actually his ghost's nature as a Far Frozen coming to the surface due to another go in an unstable portal.**

**Being 15 places him at the same age as Ruby.**

**I was planning for scientists from Vale to pick up the reading created by the tear in space and send some huntsmen to scope it out, only to find the destroyed village and the slowly decaying body of the Goliath, and have Ozpin pick them up from there**.


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing, not the characters, the space where this story exists, or even the eyes that you are using to read it. This is for entertainment proposes only, no money involved.**

* * *

><p><strong>I don't like Ironwood. But I don't know who does.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

* * *

><p>Ozpin could only sigh as he sat in the transport jetcopter that was moving towards the origins of the mysterious, massive power surge which had come and gone just days before. He had been very insistent on being among the group sent to check the area, since it had previously been home to a small band of faunus that had been too afraid to return to the cities after the end of the war.<p>

He wanted to be part of any effort that would help those people in case there was a disaster, in hopes that it would help them come to terms with the passage of time and accept safe haven inside of the city walls. But unfortunately, he was not the one in charge. And it was set to be a military operation, not a relief effort.

The headmaster of Beacon Academy took a long sip from his coffee mug. He may have been getting along in years, but he was still a very strong presence, whether on a battle field, or at his school. He stood at an impressing height of six feet six inches, and his calm expression behind his spectacles and wild gray hair gave him the look of experience that one would expect of a man like him. And yet he was losing the respect of the Council due to his insistence that a time of peace should be used to enjoy peace and show how foolish war was. But the Council could only understand war and conflict, actions that only created more enemies.

"You aren't still sore that the Council picked me to lead the search, are you Oz?" Ozpin looked up to see an old student of his, Ironwood, standing over him.

"That they picked you? No, it's good experience for you General. The military force that you decided to take with you... that troubles me," Ozpin said, taking another swig from his coffee. James Ironwood was just as tall as Ozpin himself, with a military poster-boy look about him. His black and gray hair was well groomed and he was in a sharp, white military uniform. Just above his right eyebrow was a small piece of metal from his days as a soldier.

"Oz, we might be dealing with a new weapon. We can't go in unprepared. You know that these faunus could be working with the White Fang," Ironwood said, looking at his old friend.

"Or they could just be scared and innocent bystanders in whatever has happened, and we're only going to reinforce the fears they have about human kind only wishing to imprison them. You could have at least considered bringing one of our faunus Huntsmen as an messenger to try and find out what's going on," Ozpin replied, disappointed at Ironwood's stern look, "We are at peace General, shows of military might will only scare people."

"So you would rather we go in blind and accept the consequences!" Ironwood asked angrily.

"I didn't say that," Ozpin said with a sigh, "I am just saying that discretion is the best policy. And I don't think that we are searching for a weapon. I can't image a group of misguided terrorist like the White Fang could produce a weapon that could generate energy on the scale that our sensors detected."

Ironwood and Ozpin sneered at each other for several moments before a voice over the speakers interrupted them, "General Ironwood, sir, we will have visual of the site shortly."

"Bring it up on the monitors," Ironwood instructed. But when the images came to them he almost wished he hadn't seen them, "My god."

"The village has been destroyed," Ozpin said drily, "We were too late." More than half of the building had been smashed to the ground, clear signs of a Grimm attack.

"We need to search for survivors."

"Right," Ironwood said, pressing a button for the intercom, "Send in the Atlesian Knights, the 200 models. See if we can't gather up any of the witnesses."

Ozpin's eyes nearly bugged out. "James, you can't be serious!" He said losing all pretense of respect in his disbelief, "Whoever has just survived this will be terrified, you can't send your heartless machines down there!"

"Would you prefer I send my living, breathing men down there to risk their lives?" Ironwood countered, "I'm sure you would have sent a few of your children down there to try to sort things out."

"Yes I would, because this situation requires thinking, feeling, people. These military drones are not like that Penny girl you're so proud of. They don't have souls, they don't even look all that human," Ozpin said, desperate for his old student to show some sense, "Please, I will go alone if I have to, just don't send in the bots."

"Oz... this is my operation," Ironwood said before giving the signal to continue the launch of the androids. The pod doors on the outside of the ship opened and a dozen white armored androids dropped from zip-lines down to the earth, "Don't worry Oz. You can calm everyone down once we've made sure that there is nothing dangerous down there."

The bots pulled out their guns and began to move through the village with caution. Ozpin and Ironwood observed their progress onmonitors that displayed the first person view from the androids' cameras. "Something is missing here," Ozpin said after a few moments.

"What?" Ironwood asked, not understanding, "It looked just like any destroyed village."

"Yes, but where are the bodies? The Grimm are never this thorough. We should at least see some bones," Ozpin said, "There are patches of blood, but the bodies are gone."

Ironwood noticed what he was saying. "So there must be survivors to bury the dead," He reasoned. As if on cue, the androids stumbled across a few fresh, if poorly made, graves. They were arranged in three rows of twelve with crosses made out of bound twigs marking each of them. In front of them all was a large slab rock with four words burned into it: "May They Know Peace".

"We need to evacuate any survivors before more Grimm come," Ozpin said, knowing full well how the despair of those who grieve for the dead attracted the Grimm.

"Agreed, but I do wonder how anyone in a simple village like this survived an attack from the Grimm," Ironwood said as the androids were directed to move on. But as the bots reached the village square they were greeted by quite a sight. "What on earth..?" Ironwood said, shocked.

There was a wide cone of destruction in the middle of the area, and in the center of it was the body of a Goliath, still dissolving after being impaled through the head by what looked like a giant ice crystal.

"A Goliath! Something out there took down a Goliath!" Ironwood shouted, more than a little shocked. The Goliaths were the powerhouses of the Grimm world, having lived for hundreds of years. Most fully trained Huntsmen and Huntresses wouldn't risk a confrontation with one if they could help it.

"Indead, I wonder what happened," Ozpin said, more curious than scared.

The sound of a bucket falling against the ground caught the androids' sensors and their heads and guns turned to see a small faunus girl, only around five years of age, standing with terrified eyes at the mobile unit. She had dropped a bucket of water at the sight of the droids. She turned and began to run, her floppy rabbit ears bouncing as she went.

"Follow the girl, she'll probably lead you to the other survivors," Ironwood said sternly.

"It would probably have gone better if we had living people down there," Ozpin grumbled, "Poor thing is terrified."

"Phantom! Phantom help!" The girl was screaming.

"Is she calling for the others?" Ironwood said, confused. Five of the monitors died, messages of lost signal flared up on the screen. "What?" Three of the bots turned to see five of the androids on the ground, cut to pieces. A bright flash of green light appeared on some of the screens before those too died, their droids laying on the ground with holes melted through their heads.

The dozen androids were picked off one by one until only one remained, it was turning about rapidly, its gun raised, trying to find the attacker. Suddenly it had its legs pulled out from under it and a image of the sky was all it could see, until a white gloved hand brought down a crystal knife into the camera. The only thing that the General and Huntsman would see of the individual that took out their droids.

"Well that was certainly interesting," Ozpin said, doing his best to keep a cheeky smile off of his face.

"Interesting? There is a hostile force down there that took down a dozen of my state of the art Atlesian Knights, and all you can say is that it's interesting!?" Ironwood yelled.

Ozpin couldn't help but to roll his eyes, it was like watching one of his less mature students throwing a hissy-fit about a smudge on their brand new spear. "Saying that it's a hostile force might be going a bit far don't you think? Whoever it was heard the girl's cries for help and came and took down what he saw as a threat to an innocent child's safety," Ozpin said, getting up and pouring himself another cup of coffee, "But I do think that I would like to meet this man."

"Where are you going?" Ironwood asked as Ozpin walked to the back of their transport and pulled an emergency evacuation lever that caused a door to pop off.

"We tried things your way, now it's my turn," Ozpin said, his trusted cane in hand. "I'll contact you when I'm done," He finished before stepping out of the jetcopter, ignoring the General's shouts of outrage.

Ozpin cleared his landing without a problem, not even spilling a single drop of his coffee. He then proceeded in no hurry towards where he knew the living people to be. It was another reason that sending in a Huntsman or Huntsman in training made the most sense. Huntsmen could sense the aura produced by souls, a skill that Ozpin put a lot of weight on in his school. It was invaluable when performing rescue missions.

As he passed the slowly decaying corpse of the Goliath he put his hand on the spike to confirm his suspicions; it was made of ice. Based on the incision it made in the earth he concluded that it had become smaller since it had been placed there, but there was no sign of water. This meant that it was no ordinary ice. "It would have taken a lot of highly refined dust to make this," Ozpin mused. "I'll need to get a sample of this before I leave," He said before checking on the droids. He found the final droid to be destroyed, a knife still pressed into its head. And just as Ozpin expected, it was ice. Ozpin took the dagger and placed it in a small case that he had in his pocket.

Ozpin then walked towards one of the many ruined house, the only one that had any signs of being under repair. He could sense what felt like four souls inside. He lifted a hand and knocked on the door three times.

After a few moments the door opened and Ozpin was in for another surprise. Standing in front of him was what looked like a normal human boy, about fifteen years old with raven black hair and astonishingly icy blue eyes. He was holding himself in a defensive manner, one foot slightly forward, shoulder back, body slightly angled, as if he wanted Ozpin to know that he was ready for a fight if Ozpin made any move.

"Can I help you?" The boy asked, suspicious but not altogether cold.

"Yes, I'm Professor Ozpin; I'm with a group that was looking for survivors," Ozpin said. It was the truth, if not the whole truth. Ozpin took note of the dagger made of ice in the boy's hand, halfway hidden behind him. The boy just looked confused.

"You're a professor?" He asked raising an eyebrow. He had to look up to see Ozpin face.

"Well, actually I'm a Headmaster." He said, a small smile playing his lips. He was amazed by the boy's aura. He had believed that there were four people in the house at first, but now he could see that there were only two, and that the boy was producing as much aura as three normal adults. "I assume that you're the one that destroyed the those androids?" Ozpin asked.

"You could say that," The boy said, tensing up a bit at the mention of the bots.

"I must thank you then. I'm hoping that this will teach one of my former students the importance of diplomacy before sending in armed robots," Ozpin said, shaking his head, "And you did a very impressive job."

"Why were you here again?" the boy asked.

"Well, I was hoping to convince the survivors of the village to take up shelter inside of the city walls where they would be safe from the Grimm, but it seems like it's too late." Ozpin said sadly looking about the destroyed village. "They died not even knowing that the war had been over for almost a century."

"Phantom?" a small voice asked curiously. Behind the boy was the little faunus girl that had been running from the robots.

The boy backed away from Ozpin and put the knife down. Ozpin didn't know if that was simply a test to see how he would react or an actual show of faith, but it was a step in the right direction. "Don't worry, March. It's safe." He said ruffling the little girl's hair.

"Phantom? Is that your name?" Ozpin asked the boy.

"Yeah, my name's Danny, Danny Phantom," He said, looking towards the Headmaster. Ozpin momentarily thought about how Danny was an odd name. "So you're going to be taking us to this city, then?"

"Vale is one of the four safest places in Remnant," Ozpin said simply, "But I'm afraid that it might not be the nicest place to grow up for orphaned faunus children." March hugged herself to Phantom's leg. "But I do have another offer for you. How would you both like to stay at my school? I think that you have potential to become a great Huntsman," Ozpin asked with a smile.

Phantom was quiet for a few seconds before he spoke again. "We were just about to eat; maybe we should discuss this over a meal," he said, leading Ozpin to a kitchen area. There, Ozpin explained everything about Huntsman and Huntresses, and Danny agreed to go with him as long as he could remain with March, who he seemed to have adopted as a younger sister after her parents' deaths.

At the end of it all Ozpin couldn't help but smile. Not only did he just gain a promising student... but he also had one more thing that he could rub in Ironwood's face.

* * *

><p><strong>I am not sure if I made myself clear enough the last chapter. I was drunk when I first started this story. And I had no intention of continuing it. But since people are asking I guess I will put out another chapter.<strong>

**Not sure if I will continue again or not.**

**If I do continue this, what group would you like Danny to be a part of? What point in the story would you suggest introducing him in? What weapon should he have?**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter betaed by Jysrin<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**I own nothing, not the characters, the space where this story exists, or even the eyes that you are using to read it. This is for entertainment purposes only, no money involved.**

* * *

><p>"Come on Weiss, it's your turn." Yang said not even bothering to lower her voice. After all, almost no one paid any attention during Professor Port's class. So Yang and the other members of team RWBY had invented there own board game to kill time. Yang was the one that came up with it, being the one that got bored the fastest. The golden haired girl was a thrill seeker and couldn't take Port's stories for more than a few seconds.<p>

The portly man stood in front of his captive audience, blissfully unaware of the fact that none of them were listening to old stories about he hunted down some Grimm. It was pretty easy for him to over look this, considering his eyes never seemed to be open.

It was rumored that Peter Port didn't have any eyes at all, or a mouth and that if you cut off his comically oversized mustache that always bobbed around as he talked you would find that there was nothing there but smooth skin. Other theorized that there was a second mustache inside of that one. His gray hair and proud posture gave him the appearance of a gentleman, but he really didn't play the part all that well and his attempts to connect with the kids always resulted in failure.

"Alright I rolled a four, that puts me in the 'Forever Fall' area. So... I collect three resource cards." Weiss said moving her piece across the make shift paper game board that they had made and collecting three small bits of torn paper. Weiss had snow white hair that was done in a one sided pony tail, held up by a steel ornament on the right side of her head. A small scar in the corner of her left eye was not enough to detracted people away from her glassy blue eyes. "I think I'm starting to get the hang of this game."

The Heiress of the Schnee Dust Company, Weiss Schnee was always trying to hold up her families horror and be presentable. But even this usually strict girl had broken down and long since stopped paying attention to Professor Port's 'lectures'.

"Alright then, it's Blake's t..." Yang started but the door opened and they all quickly hide their bored game as Professor Ozpin stepped in, holding his signature cane and Beacon Academy coffee mug, each any every professor at Beacon had one of those coffee mugs. Most students believed that the teacher were only there in order to get an unlimited supply of free coffee. Some said that the academy coffee mugs could hold seven times the volume of coffee as any other mug of similar proportions.

"Mr. Ozpin. It is good to see you." Professor Port said to his boss. "We were just going over the differences between adolescent and adult Ursas."

'Was that what he was talking about?' The whole classed asked themselves, even the two people who had actually been listening. It seemed like a pointless topic, the older ones were easy enough to spot, they were bigger and covered in more white plates.

"Well, I am sorry to interrupt your stories, Peter." Ozpin said with his usual knowing smile. "But I wanted to introduce you all to a new student that I found during my last outing."

"Well if they have your recommendation then they must be grade A Huntsman material." Professor Port laughed puffing out his chest. Some of the students were looking a little curiously towards the door. There minds were numb from the boring lesson and any mental stimulus was welcomed.

"You can come in now!" Ozpin shouted back towards the door.

There were shocked expressions as a small brown haired girl bolted into the room and up to Ozpin. "This place is so big!" She shouted with a grin that nearly split her face. The class was staring at what looked like a five year old faunus with floppy rabbit ears. She was dressed in a tiny Beacon Academy girls' uniform and bouncing up and down. "Mr Ozpin, this is the biggiest place I have ever seen!" She shouted again holding out her arms for enthuses.

Half the class started cooing at the cuteness of it. "Oh she's so adorable!" Nora said clasping her hands in front of her. The carrot topped girl was a member of team JNPR and always hyper as if her blood was made of sugar. "Oh I hope they put her on our team."

"Nora, I don't think she's the one joining the class." Lie Ren said a little soberly, his black bangs falling down in front of his pink eyes. He was Nora's partner in team JNPR and it was his job to keep an eye on her. A task that left the poor boy exhausted at the end of everyday.

"Well... Mr. Ozpin, I have never doubted your judgment before. I am sure she will be an excellent addition to the class." Professor Port said, since his eyes never opened and they couldn't see him mouth, so they had no idea if he was surprised or not. His shoulders seemed to be held up in the same potion as usual.

Ozpin chuckled. "No this is not the new student. This is March Usagi, Beacon's newest ward. That is our new student." Ozpin said, pointing towards the door were a young boy with black hair was standing. "Why don't you came and introduce yourself." Ozpin said to the boy.

"He's not exactly much to look at." Weiss said, as tactless as ever as the boy walked stiffly to the middle of the auditorium. "He doesn't even look seventeen yet. Do you think he's another early entry like Ruby?"

"I hope so. I don't like being the youngest in the academy." Ruby said. She had black hair that ended in a nature red highlight, unlike everyone else in the academy who had to wait until they turned seventeen before entering Beacon Academy, Ruby had been let in at the age of fifteen because she had impressed Ozpin. So she was a bit smaller and still had a childish air about her, despite her being team RWBY's leader. This childish nature was only made more obvious by her trademark red hood cape that she wore even with her school uniform.

The boy reached the middle of the room. He looked a bit small in his school uniform. "Um... my name is Danny. Danny Phantom. It's nice to meet you all." Danny said bowing a little. He was more than just a little nervous out there in front of the class.

"Danny? What kind of name is that?" Someone scoffed. The girls didn't even need to look to know that it was Cardin Winchester the idiot leader of CRDL. The brown haired giant was a huge bully with emphasis on the word huge. But the bully recoiled under the gaze of Ozpin.

"Jaune can you believe this?" Pyrrha said to her partner. Pyrrha was a pretty famous fighter, and one of the strongest in the school, if not the strongest. She had dark head hair that she wore in a ponytail.

"Yeah, I didn't know the academy took on wards." Jaune said. Looking at the little rabbit girl. Jaune was the average joe of the school, not really very good in a fight but he was a nice guy. It had taken everyone, including him by surprise when he was made leader of JNPR instead of Pyrrha. But Pyrrha liked things that way, though no one could understand why.

"I meant that boy's aura, it's insane." Pyrrha pointed out. Jaune raised an eyebrow, he had yet to learn how to sense auras but he was willing to take Pyrrha's word for it.

"Um... Mr. Ozpin!" Ruby said raising her hand to get the man's attention.

"Yes Ruby?" Ozpin said smiling from behind his spectacles.

"Since everyone is supposed to be in teams of four, what team is D... Danny going to be on?" She asked curiously.

"Hmm. Well that is the question. When I decided to let him in to Beacon, I thought I would just place him on the first team that asked that question." Ozpin said with a half smile. Ruby's eye twitched and she half lowered her hand. It was just like Ozpin to leave something important decision like that to the hands of fate. Though it was a system that had worked out well so far. "Thank you for volunteering."

"Way to go little sister." Yang said grinning as Ruby shrugged.

"Phantom, how about you and March go with your new team for the rest of the school day and then come to my office after school and we will work out housing arrangements for you and March then." Ozpin said before starting to walk out.

Danny walked up to the row that Ruby was sitting on and sat down next to the girl with March sitting just one the other side of him. Soon Professor Port restarted his story, not realizing it was a different story than the one he was telling when they had first been interrupted, but if anyone noticed they didn't tell him.

"Not much of a teacher is he?" Ruby said after a few seconds. Danny glanced over at her and noticed her piercing silver eyes.

"Hmm, what did you say? Sorry, I was going to sleep." Danny joked a bit after a second.

"Well, welcome to Beacon. Want to join our board game?" Ruby asked as they revealed the make shift game board.

"Sure, what are the rules?" Danny replied with a shrug.

* * *

><p>Ozpin was looking over a chart when Glynda Goodwitch came in. The blond haired woman came in with a look of mild annoyance at the most resent antics of the academy's headmaster from behind her librarian's glasses.<p>

"Would you mind explaining to me why you admitted a student who has not gone to a combat school without having tested him?" Glynda asked hands on her hips. "And we don't run a day care, so why accept the girl as a ward?"

"It was Phantom's condition for coming to our school. That the girl be allowed to stay with him and that she could remain here if anything should happen to him." Ozpin said not looking up from his charts. "The girl has no family, Glynda. They were killed in a Grimm attack on her village. If she has taken a liking to the boy then so be it. I am not so heartless as to turn them away for that."

Glynda sighed her face softening at the news of the village's fate. "I suppose I can understand that, but why did you admit him at all?"

"Why do I permit anyone to enter my school? Because he shows potential." Ozpin said. "He managed to take down a dozen of Ironwood's androids without being spotted once. He can produce ice using his semblance and he used it to take down a Goliath, I assume by himself." He added before turning the clip board over to Glynda before she could recover from this information. It wasn't that a fully trained Huntress like herself couldn't beat a Goliath, but it wasn't something you would expect a child to be able to do. "Can you read this and tell me what you see?"

Glynda took the clip board and looked down at the charts. "This appears to be a dust sample, though it is unrefined. The concentration is only at twenty percent. Too much of the other minerals in it to be of any use." Glynda said as she read the chart. But then her eyebrows thoroughed, and Ozpin smiled at her reaction. "Wait a second, these other parts of the sample... they're organic."

"I found a liquid on his old clothes that had similar properties to dust. And when I tested it I found that it was actually his blood. His blood contained a large quantity of dust." Ozpin said scratching. "His aura reacts to the dust in his body which is why it is so strong. Or that is my theory at least."

"But hardly anyone infuses dust into their bodies anymore. It's too dangerous. And to put it into your blood stream." Glynda shook her head in disbelief.

"It isn't in his blood stream. It is part of his cells. Probably all of them." Ozpin said looking excited by the puzzle of his newest student. "I don't know if he even realizes it is there himself. When I asked him general questions, he showed little to no knowledge about the world. When I asked where he was from, he told the that he had woken up on the edge of the village a few days ago. The day after we got the strange readings from the area."

"Does he have something to do with the readings we received?" Glynda asked.

"It is too early to say anything for sure." Ozpin said picking up his coffee. "But I don't think he is any threat. With how protective he is of that little girl, I doubt he would hurt a fly if he didn't have to."

"I hope your right." Glynda said before going off to her lunch break.

"So do I." Ozpin said before turning to his computer and locking the files that dealt with his new student. Best if others didn't find out about his unique blood.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you landed on the random mob attack squares six times in a row." Yang said to her newest teammate as they all sat at the lunch table. "I've never seen anymore with such bad luck. Your tribe was devastated." Danny laughed a little halfheartedly, rubbing the back of his neck.<p>

On the opposite side of the table was team JNPR with Nora tickling the little March rabbit. "So just how old are you? You don't look seventeen." Blake asked. The black bow on her head, along with her black hair and amber eyes gave her a cat like appearance. She was usually pretty quiet, but the sight of a March with the boy sparked her curiosity.

"Um... I guess am fifteen. Or at least I think I am." Danny said, not really sure of the length of the years were the same on the different planets. Plus he was trying to pretend to have amnesia, since it was easier than explaining that he came from another world. After all, if he said he was from another world they might just call him crazy.

"Hey, same age as you Ruby, see, you aren't alone anymore." Yang said grinning and pulling her little sister into a headlock.

"Yang, stop it!" Ruby said struggling to get out of the headlock.

"So, how about you tell us a little about yourself." Jaune suggested.

"Not much to tell. I woke up last week outside of March's village a few days ago. Then a group of those monster things came. I think you call them Grimm." Danny said. The others' eyes widened a little. "March survived because she was outside her village with me when they attacked and I protected her. But the rest of them weren't that lucky, we were the only survivors. Then yesterday Professor Ozpin showed up and offered me a place at the school. And considering it was either that or stay in the village and wait for more monsters. I took a chance."

"So... her family is..." Blake started to say but couldn't finish. March hadn't been paying attention and was playing with her food, arranging the pairs to make a bunny.

"Yeah..." Danny said looking away. "How about we get away the this depressing subject. I still know nothing about any of you."

"Alright then, I'm Ruby, Ruby Rose." Ruby introduced herself. "And Yang here is my older sister. I was also let into Beacon early by Ozpin. Welcome to Beacon." She said friendly.

Next was Weiss. "I'm Weiss Schnee, heiress of the Schnee Dust Company." She said with a high and mighty attitude.

"Dust?" Danny asked confused. "What's the point in producing dirt?"

Weiss looked horrified at the comment. "Not dirt, Dust! You know, fire, water, energy!" She shouted at him.

"Huh?" Danny said confused try to back away from the angrily Ice Queen.

"Grrr, here look at this." Weiss said pulling out one of her dust bullets. "This is a dust bullet, we can load our weapons with them and they can add effects to our attacks and semblances." She said handing the bullet to Danny to look at.

"Weapons, semblance, what are you talking about?" Danny said confused as he looked at the bullet. It seemed to contain a fine red powder of some kind. Now Ruby's horror was added to Weiss at hearing that Danny didn't have a weapon. But before they could say anything the red powder began to shine a bright green.

Before Danny could do anything the bullet exploded covering him, Weiss and Ruby in black soot, and launching Danny backwards into a wall. "Be careful you dolt!" Weiss shouted angrily though her coughs.

"Hey, sorry princess, but your the one that handed me the exploding bullet." Danny grumbled as he pushed himself back up, seemingly unaffected by the explosion beyond being annoyed. "I can't believe I haven't even been here for one day and I already exploded."

"I'm getting a weird déjà vu feeling." Jaune said as he watched the scene unfold.

"Tell me about it." Ruby said shaking off the soot.

"You should never pump raw dust full of aura like that. What did you think was going to happen?" Weiss said crossing her arms.

"Aura?" Danny said his eye twitching. "You keep saying things I don't understand."

"Come on Weiss, calm down." Blake said trying to restrain her counter part's tantrum. "I think when he said that he woke up last week, he meant that he doesn't remember anything before then."

"So you mean we have a useless child on our team now?" Weiss said from on top her high horse.

"Useless? Hey I can fight." Danny said getting angrily himself. "Probably a lot better than you can, spoiled brat."

"What!? How dare you!?" Weiss said gritting her teeth before turning and stomping off.

Danny turned to the wall and started to hit his head on it over and over again, until cracks started to form in it. "Well that could have gone better." Yang said still smiling.

"So much for team building." Blake agreed.

"Come guys, you all know that this is just how Weiss handles meeting new people. She'll come around." Ruby said not sounding all to sure. "Hey, you alright?"

"No..." Danny said feeling the green burning in his eyes. "I an really angry and I just want something to take it out on something. Something stupid that no one really likes. Something that I would still have the moral high ground over no mater how hard I hit it." Danny silently cursed that there were no Grimm nearby... or the Box Ghost.

But then he heard it. "Please stop it... ouch that hurts." A girl's voice was pleading, accompanied by the laughter of several boys. He turned his head and his eyes fell on four boys, who were bullying a faunus girl. Pulling on her bunny ears and laughing about it.

"Oh hello miss placed aggression." Danny said as his eyes burned with hatred.

* * *

><p><strong>I have bad news which is kind of good news.<strong>

**I am being forced to be a part of a committee(four the next four days) for the advancement of learning in the fields of mathematics, along side a bunch of old farts who don't even have a math degree (A teaching degree... really... really). This means that I am incredibly unhappy and that I am being forced to waste my time explaining to a bunch idiots why could can't assume an equal background knowledge of people who graduated from different high schools. And if I hear one more idiot say that repetition is the key to learning, I am going to "repetitively" kick them in the **** so hard that there **** will fly out of their ears!**

**But the degree of unhappiness has lead me to going out and buy my own beer of the first time in my life, instead of just drinking someone else's after there is a lot left over after parties.**

**Sorry to everyone who wanted me to start at the initiation, but I think I made Danny a little too OP for that. But my drunk mind only cared that I was hammer of dawning a giant elephant. A tactic that I might reuse in a different story. Only I think next time I will let the guy see it coming, having the hope drain out of their hearts as it's sheer size and power visually overwhelms them from the hundreds of rays of light that had dancing across it's surface, forming rainbows from the prism like ice... what was I talking about?**

**Next time Danny is going to pick a fight with team CRDL to relieve stress. Good to know he is doing it for all the right reasons. What a beautiful role model for March to look up to.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>And because I am so used to doing if from my Harry Potter DP story (That I hate, please don't read it!);<strong>

**This chapter took 5 hour 9 minutes and 8 seconds to: plan, research, decide on the tone and events, more research, write, look over, think about, rewrite, proof read, add to, and make corrections. **

**Being drunk didn't slow me down by all that much since I am a light weight and it doesn't take much to keep me drunk(I actually rushed this quite a bit; cut off a few proof reading stages and keeping my research short). I did have to take three bathroom breaks though, and I wasted a bit of time wondering if I had let the dog out before remembering that I didn't have a dog. Then I felt really bad because I want a dog. I think I would call him Repede... what was I talking about?**

**Anyways, I'm just going to post this, because even though I found a beta, I really don't feel like waiting, and I am pretty drunk right now. If you want to see the difference between before and after the beta, the first two chapters have been re-uploaded after have him work on it. These last two didn't. ****And personally I only got someone to beta because people keep whining about my spelling and grammar. **

**So listen, I really don't care, there are tons of other people you can go to for that kind of thing. But I like my stories with villains, action, character development, and plot (sometimes twists). And none of those things are affected by spelling or grammar. In fact, one of my favorite stories is "Danny Phantom: The Clash of Ice and Fire" by UltimateHero10. It's formatting, grammar and spelling are all really bad, BUT the story is good, has plenty of twists, plenty of original ideas, and there is good pacing. So it would have my recommendation. I would rather have one of those stories than a hundred good spelling and grammar stories about some angsty kid being angsty somewhere not really doing anything but having cameos pop in and referencing depressing or epic things that happen in original content or something that happened before a time skip.**

**Man I've been drunken ranting for a while... my point is... I don't have a point.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I own nothing, not the characters, the space where this story exists, or even the eyes that you are using to read it. This is for entertainment purposes only, no money involved.**

* * *

><p>Standing at six foot eight, Cardin Winchester was easily the tallest student in his year, and was a whole head taller than his teammates. He was a guy who was used to getting what he wanted and having other people just fall in line. So it was little surprise that when he got into Beacon, he somehow got placed as leader of the team that held all of the year's bullies.<p>

"See, I told you it was real!" Cardin laughed as he pulled on Velvet Scarlatina's ear. The rabbit eared faunus couldn't pull without hurting herself and her hands were full with her lunch tray, so if she tired to use her hands without having her food go everywhere.

"Please stop." She begged going up on the balls of her feet as Cardin pulled her ear higher.

"Geez, what a freak." Sky laughed. Sky was just as much a creep as his team leader, he had blue eyes and dark blue hair that was combed back giving him a snobby appearance.

Russel and Dove just laughed at the display. Russel had a green Mohawk and was only member of the team that didn't look like a body builder. Where Dove had light brown hair and was probably the only member that didn't use hair jell.

Cardin was on the top of the world with his band of marry jerks. That is until he showed up.

"Ahhh!" Cardin shouted as a hand grabbed onto his ear and gave it a hard twist. He lost his grip on Velvet's ear and stumbled back a bit gripping at his own ear to make sure it was still on his head. "What the hell!?" He shouted.

"Sorry, I just wanted to see if it was real. And what do you know, it was." A boy said, sarcasm dripping heavy in his voice. It was the new kid, the one with the weird first name. Cardin couldn't remember how to say his first name, but he remembered that the last name was Phantom. "Are you ok?" Phantom asked Velvet.

"Ye...yeah." Velvet said holding onto her ear with one hand.

"Funny how it take four of you guys just to pick on one girl." Phantom said glaring at Cardin.

Cardin was a little unnerved by the bright green eyes that stared up at him. The boy was even shorter that Velvet, probably only a messily five foot two. But he was standing up to Cardin. "How about you just mind your own business, you little kid." Cardin snapped angrily.

"'Mind your own business', what are you reading from a book of thick headed bully cliches?" Phantom mocked him a grin playing on his face.

"You trying to start something?" Cardin demanded glaring down at the young boy. He then throw a quick punch to try to freak the kid out, but Phantom grabbed his wrist, stopping the punch halfway to his face.

"Yes." Phantom said grinning as he applied a little pressure on Cardin's wrist.

"What's going on here?" Glynda Goodwitch demanded as she arrived on the scene.

Danny let go of Cardin's wrist and they both tried to look innocent. "Nothing Miss Goodwitch. I was just welcoming the new student." Cardin said, though his innocent look was about as convincing as a dog whose face was still covered in the birthday cake it ate off the counter.

Glynda gave them a not at all convinced look. "Might I remind you that fighting outside of the arena is against school rules. If you are going to fight then at least do it in a controlled environment so we can be sure that no one gets too hurt." She said angrily before walking past them. "Wouldn't hurt a fly indeed." She mumbled.

"Well that killed the mood a little." Danny complained a little his eyes having turned back to blue.

"Don't think this is over noobie, I'm still going to show you whose boss." Cardin said pressing a finger into Danny's chest. "Just know we will have an audience. Meet me over at the arena, if you have the guts."

"Bring your friends with you. I'd hate to have to teach you all a lesson one at a time." Danny counted. Cardin sneered and pushed past Danny, making sure to knock shoulders as he passed.

"Danny what are you doing!?" Ruby said shocked at the boy's actions.

"I hate bullies." Danny said with a small shrug. "Plus I need to see how I measure up around here. The fastest way to do that is a fight."

"I don't think that means you should go a pick a fight with the first group of bullies that you see." Jaune voiced as he joined them along with the rest of the group.

"Come on, where's your sense of adventure. Playing it safe is no fun." Danny said grinning.

"He's got a point there." Yang said with her own grin.

Danny turned back towards Velvet. "You sure you're going to be alright?" He asked.

"I'll be alright. It doesn't hurt too much." Velvet said rubbing her ears, wincing a little.

"Sorry." Danny said, looking down. "Not all humans are like them. I hope you don't judge us too badly."

Velvet looked surprised by the apology, but smiled. "Yes, I know." She said.

"Well then, is anyone going to tell me where the arena is?" Danny asked looking around at his new friends. A confident grin on his face.

"Oh, oh, it's this way!" Nora shouted grabbing Danny by the arm and pulling him along. The rest of them followed behind at their own pass. No need to try to keep up with Nora.

* * *

><p>"The nerve of that boy!" Weiss griped to herself as she stomped through the halls. "He isn't anything more than a child! What is he even doing here!?"<p>

"I would assume he is here to learn and to become the best that he can be." Weiss stopped dead in her tracks and spun around to see Professor Ozpin standing down a side hall, holding his coffee cup up to try to hide a smile. "Having problems with new teammates again, Ms. Schnee?" He asked.

"Professor Ozpin, I was just... that is to say..." Weiss stammered, not having expected the headmaster to hear her. She quickly decided to just defend her outrage. "I don't understand why you would let a clueless little kid like him into Beacon. He is even worse then Ruby. He doesn't know anything!"

"Which is the exact reason why he needs to be in school. So that he can learn and grow." Ozpin said, showing his patients with the heiress. "Not everyone in this school has had the privilege of going to a combat school before attending. But everyone at Beacon shows so much potential."

"How can he show 'potential' when he can't 'do' anything?" Weiss remarked angrily. "He can't use his aura, he can't use dust, he doesn't have a weapon. What good is he?"

"Well, he might not know what any of those words mean, but I assure you he can fight." Ozpin chuckled.

A group of students moved by them. "They say the new kid is going to be trying to fight team CRDL by himself." One of the students said excitedly.

"Wow, you think he can win?" Another asked.

"I don't know but I plan on watching." The first replied as they headed towards the arena.

"How about we see just what he can do?" Ozpin said before starting to walk in that direction as well. Weiss hesitated for a few seconds before giving a frustrated sigh and following along.

* * *

><p>"You know you don't have to do this." Jaune said, trying to talk Danny out of it in the locker room. "No one will think any less of you for backing down."<p>

"Its alright, Jaune." Danny said as he took of his school uniform. Jaune's eyes widened as he saw a network of cuts and burns that littered the younger boy's body. "I'm no stranger to fighting. I'll be alright."

Rather than pulling armor out of his locker he pulled out a plan white tshirt, with a red oval in the center of its chest. At least that was what it had once looked like. The things was covered in cuts and holes, and large sections of it were covered in a black crust that Jaune identified as dried blood. "You aren't going out there in that are you?" Jaune asked.

Danny just blinked at him. "Well I can't go out there in my school uniform. I might get it dirty. And it isn't as if I have any armor." Danny shrugged.

"What... what happened to you?" Jaune asked staring at his scars through the holes in his shirt.

"Who knows." Danny said walking towards Jaune. "Hey, can you do me a favor?" Danny asked.

"Huh? Yeah what is it?" Jaune asked.

"Can I barrow that?" Danny said pointing down at the sword at Jaune's hip. Jaune reluctently took off his sword and scabbard and handed them to Danny. After finding out that the scabbard doubled as a shield Danny returned it before walking out the locker room and towards the arena.

Jaune watching him go. Not really knowing what to think.

* * *

><p><strong>last week I had finally got my doctoral thesis passed, and now I just need to do my final defense before I get my degree and become a doctor of an abstract math. <strong>

**To celebrate I invited my family over for dinner to give them the good news, only to remember why I don't talk to any of them but my little sister, her husband and their daughter. **

**The dinner mostly consisted of my parents and elder brother commenting about how I am retarded, bringing up stories of every point in my life where I had made a fool of myself, said in in no few words that they would have had an abortion if they had none that I was going to be the way that I was, that I would die cold and alone because I will never find a wife, but that I at least I gave up on my childhood dream of being a writer of children's stories.**

**This is around the time I sent them home without telling them the news and then ate the entire blueberry pie that I had prepared for the night by myself before crying myself to sleep because my parents don't love me. (Trust me when I say that you will never out grow doing that. I'm 26 and it still hurts)**

**Then this morning, I realized that the proper response should have been to go out drinking with some of my friends to get over it, but all my friends work more than three days a week and it is 10 in the morning now. So I just wrote this in about 30 minutes even though I didn't drink anything.**

**It was still better than committee work.**

**Now if you'll excuse me, I am feeling sick from too much pie. Good night.**

* * *

><p><strong>I cut it off here because I am too sober to keep writing this, and because the fight is going to be pretty long. On of those three stage fights that mingle with commentary from the audience and ends with the super slow horror like section where I have to artificially slow down the flow and switch between tension and I passed action.<strong>

**In other words, Danny goes Rengar on them.**


End file.
